What Akito is capable of doing
by Speedster Ally
Summary: What happens when Akito gets to control the Sohma family? Yuki gets hurt and who else does?  I suck at this... Please read. Violence and some language in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I know that I'm in a middle of a story, but this popped in my head. I hope you like it like I liked writing this.**

* * *

><p><span>Yuki point of view<span>

I woke up in the middle of the night and screamed. I looked at the clock on the floor and it said 1:43am. I was having the same dream over and over. I sat in my bed for like ten minutes or so. I wasn't surprised that my mom or Ayame didn't go to my room and check on me. I laid back down to get some sleep.

_8am in the morning_

I woke up when the sunshine hit my eyes. I got out of bed and got ready to go to school. Sort of happy that I am going to school then going to Akito's like I do every time I don't have school.

_After school_

When school ended and I was walking home by myself. I was passing the gardens where some of the kids in my class play at. Then some of the boys in my class asked if I wanted to play tag with them and I said yes.

We started to play and I was having the best time of my life, before a girl who was it tripped on a rock and fell on me.

I changed to my zodiac form! Everyone was staring at me. Disgusted looks everywhere I look. I couldn't believe that my nightmare came true. I was just hoping to wake up any moment.

I saw Hatori and Akito walking this way. Which when Hatori was coming which meant bad news for the kids who saw memories.

One by one each kid forgot this moment in their life and again I was the only one who will remember this. I walked home with Hatori and Akito when everyone forgot this moment.

I went to Akito's room with him and we talked.

"Yuki, my rat, follow me. We are going to a special room just for you." Akito said grabbing my left hand and making me follow him to the room.

I followed him to the cat's room. He shut the door and I walked to the corner of the room hoping I wouldn't get hurt.

He pulled out a whip and walked closer to me. I grabbed my knees and pulled them closer to my chest. I know that it was harder to breath, but I was scared.

"You stupid rat!" He said hitting with his whip against me.

"Please stop. Please. I'm sorry." I said trying to protect myself.

"Shut up! You're my toy! You're not a person you're a rat. You stupid and careless rat!" He said still hitting me.

I couldn't bear the pain much more. I screamed and got hit more and more. I don't know how long I was in the dark, small room getting beating from Akito.

"Please I'm sorry. Please stop." I said barely breathing.

"No don't tell me to do! I'm your god! I tell you what to do."

I don't know what to do. I just sat there getting hurt. I wanted to scream and yell for someone to hear me, but if I yelled at the top of my lungs no one would have come and save me, because I was the rat. No one cares about me. Everyone hates me.

I closed my eyes and waited until Akito would stop hitting me with the whip. I lost my grip on my knees and I slowly let go. I didn't feel the whip on my legs anymore. I couldn't feel anything in my arms and legs.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Yuki... :(<strong>

**Yuki: Why do I have to get hurt?**

**Me: Cuz I want you to!**

**Yuki: Are you related to Akito?**

**Me: maybe...**

**I love comments. Please write feedback. Is it good, bad, or just simply stupid?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I can't believe that I didn't finish this story for you. I'm sorry... I wish I could do something for you... I will finish this for you! If you haven't read the books you might be confused who "she" is...**

**I don't own fruits basket or any of the characters! I own the plot...**

* * *

><p>(Hatori's point of view)<p>

I walked into Akito's room and found that she wasn't in there or Yuki. I was worried where did they go? I walked outside to the gardens and checked by the pond. Both places, no sign of them. There was one place I didn't check, but why would they be there?

I walked to the cat's room hoping they weren't there. I opened the door and looked and saw Yuki on the floor next to Akito. I stood in the doorway hoping they would notice me.

"Hatori!" Akito said running towards me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's Yuki! He's hurt." she said.

I kneeled down to Yuki's side and tried to find his pulse. It was slow and light. I picked him up and took him to my house to help had so many bruises and cuts all over him. I placed him on the floor and bandaged the cuts on his arms and legs.

He started to open his eyes when I finished cleaning up all the blood from the cuts.

"Yuki,how are you feeling?" I asked him.

He looked so worried and he had a look on his face like he was scared of something. "Stop please stop!" he yelled. He tried getting up and running away, but I hold on to him before he could.

"Yuki calm down. It's me, Hatori." I said.

He stopped yelling at sat back down where I placed him. "W-w-where is he?"

"Who?"

"A-a-akito." He said stuttering.

"He's in his room. Why do you ask?"

He just stared at me with those violet eyes. He was scared I could tell by the look in his eyes.

"It's alright, Yuki. He's not going to hurt you anymore." I said.

He laid his head in my knees crying.

I wish I was there sooner to help him. I placed my right arm on his back. He stopped crying and looked up at me. "Please don't make me...go back."

"Ok Yuki I wouldn't make you, but I can't keep my promise. I'm sorry." I said.

Yuki looked up at me and he looked like he was about to cry again, but he didn't. He just nodded and laid his head back on my knees. I picked him up and placed him back on the bed where he was when he fell asleep.

When Yuki fell asleep, I went to visit Akito. I walked to his house and saw that his door was closed. I knocked on his door to see if anyone was in there. The door opened and Akito answered it.

"Hatori, why have you come?" She asked looking at me.

"What did you do to Yuki?" I asked sitting down, so I could look at her eye to eye.

"We were just talking. Why do you ask?"

"He is seriously hurt. How can just 'talking' get him hurt like that?"

She looked at me, then turned around.

"I'm not sure and I don't care."

"Akito, I'm not blaming you for what happened to Yuki. I'm just asking what happened."

"We were just talking and he was getting mad at me, so I was getting mad back at him..."

I just looked at Akito. I was just wondering how can a girl like her cause so much pain to Yuki?

"Ok, but why were you in the cat's room?" I asked hoping I would get an answer.

She turned around and she just stared at me. I think that is a no. Then she turned around and looked at the wall. How hard is it to answer a question?

"It was quiet and no one was in there." She said still facing the wall.

"Thank you Akito." I said. I got up and walked out of the back where I left Yuki.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? I love feedbacks to know what I did wrong or right!<strong>**Please write something. I promise that I will write back to you.**

**Love, 13Raven13 **

**P.S Always wear the bracelet!**


	3. I'm wondering

**Hey there its 13Raven13 and I was wondering if anyone is reading this. If there is send me a message. I really want to know if readers like this story or not. So be a nice person and send me a message or something so I can tell that theres people reading this. Thank you.**

**Love, 13Raven13**


End file.
